The Mikaelson Twin
by Hope467
Summary: What would happen if Hope Mikaelson had a twin? No one knows about. what would happen if that twin found the Salvatore Boarding school? This about Hope and her sister Dani when they try to bring back Hayley Niklaus, Elijah, and Henrik.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the dirt between my paws as I was running in no particular direction. Trees were flying by. I skidded to a stop as I saw gigantic metal gates. I hastily transformed into human form. So, no one saw me in my wolf form. I untied my clothes from my ankle and my shoes from my shoulder. I stealthily walked up to the gate to read the plaque on the side. Salvatore Boarding school for the young and gifted. I recall a conversation with my best friend Hanna. She said there's a school for the supernatural in mystic falls. I must have come further than I thought.

I timidly ring the bell even though, it's in the middle of the night. As I wait for someone to come. I wonder if they want me here being a tribrid. I hear a twig snap and my head shoots up. I can see a figure slowly approaching. As he comes into the light I can see a man that looks like he is in his late 30s, early 40s. He has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes; you can see it in his eyes that he is tired.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman" he called out to me.

"Danielle, Dani for short," I replied tentatively

"How did you find out about this place."

"I kind of just found my way here and then I remembered that there was a supernatural school her so I thought I would check it out."

"Well, you better come inside."

As we are walking up the driveway. I couldn't help but adore the school, it was incredibly charming and beautiful. I loved the antique feel of the place. I loved the way the gardens stood out against the wooden. I think it's the best house I have ever seen. We came up to a massive front door and Mr. Saltzman opened the door. To what the most beautiful room I have ever seen. My jaw just dropped at the site of it. I quickly closed it to see Mr. Salztman looking.

"It's okay I thought it was incredible when I first saw it, "he tells me, "Come through to my office."

We then walk through a massive library. I was filled with the most beautiful leather-bound books. It was a whole library filled. It was the most book I have ever seen. I'm a bit of a bookworm so I think I might spend a lot of time here if Mr. Saltzman allows me to stay.

We walked down a hallway and ended at a door that Mr. Saltzman opened and walk through. I walked through to see a room with a giant mahogany desk, with bookshelves on the side of the walls.

" Okay look I'm tired and it's like two in the morning, so I'm going to just jump the gun. What are you?" he asked me

I looked down at my feet as I said "I am a tribrid as I like to call myself I'm a witch, Werewolf, Vampire hybrid.

I Looked up to see Mr. Saltzman with a shocked expression on his face. "That's impossible" he muttered under his breath but with my vampire hearing I heard him

"Who are your parents?" he asks louder.

"Don't know, died before I was born as I was told by the witches who raised me for half my life the other half, I've been a street rat. I told him honestly hoping that it will make him take pity on me.

"Do you know anything about them"

"My Mother was a powerful Alpha and my father was a very powerful vampire."

Again, a shocked impression appears on his face." I'll be back I'm just going to go get one of my students, Hope Mikaelson."

He then leaves me to my thoughts. I quickly drift off into sleep trying to get a few minutes of sleep. I then begin to dream.

"MOM!" I hear someone scream soon to realize it was me, but it wasn't me at the same time. it's like I'm in someone else body. I see a girl just older than me. I can't help but see the similarities between us the same hair, eyes body shape and even nose, its uncanny. The woman then runs up to me and hugs me Whispering "Hope" over and over. The woman then let's go. I feel someone grab my shoulders. I jolt out of the dream to see some I'm still in Mr. Saltzman's office. I've been sitting in here for ten minutes when the door opens and in walks Mr. Saltzman and a girl that I feel an intermediate connection with. As soon as she sees me she stops in her tracks and gasps.

"Why does she look so much like my Mom." She says shocked


	2. Chapter 2

TMT Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry it took me so long to update my cousins been asking every day and I finally got it done. I'm Hoping to have another chapter up soon and thank you for the reviews. I wasn't even expecting anyone to read my story.**

Hopes POV

"Mom" I scream as I quickly embrace my mother. I see her standing in a beautiful lush forest in the Bayou. "Hope" she whispers while cradling my crying body. I feel sadness rip through me shaking me to the core to know that this is not my mother, just my subconsciousness trying to make me feel better over her death. She continues to whisper my name.

"Hope wake up, "I hear some say as their shaking my shoulders. I wake to see Alaric standing over me.

"I'm awake" I mumble, "what do u want"

"I need you to get up and get dressed I'll be outside." He tells me evasively. He then walks out of the room.

I quickly get changed, while wondering what Ric could want with me at this hour in the morning. I grab my dark blue ripped jeans, combat boots and my red leather jacket over my singlet. I pull my hair back into a loose ponytail leaving strands around my face as I walk to the door.

"What do you need me for," I ask him as were walking down the hallway.

"There's someone one I need you to meet but I need you to stay calm," he says to me like I'm a child

"why would I freak out" I snarl at him

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed "

"I wonder why"

"Just don't freak out," he says as he enters his office.

As I walk in, I see my mother, but it is not my mother. The more I look at her the more I see the differences. She's shorter than my mother her face shape is different. I gasp.

"Why does she look so much like my Mom," I say shocked, I turn to Ric

"I don't know hope I don't know," he says

"Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not in the room!" the girl says, I can see that she's frustrated."

"Sorry Dani, Hope this is Dani, Dani this is Hope." He states to us both.

"Hi," she says hesitantly like she's afraid of me.

"Hey," I say back Calmly trying not to scare her she seems very skittish.

"So, Dani are you sure you don't know who your parents are," he asks

"Nothing other than what they told me, which I have already told you." She says clearly frustrated at her lack of knowledge.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"The witches who raised me," She replied calmly.

"So, you're a witch," I stated.

"No" she mumbled.

"Then what are you?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm a Vampire, Werewolf Witch Hybrid." She states confidently.

I can't help but my jaw drops, "But I'm the only one." I whisper quietly. Who is this girl? Is she related to me? Could she be my Twin? A Million questions are racing through my head I have to know who this girl is. No, I need to know

"I can prove it" she states, as her eyes turn the familiar shade of amber along with the veins under her eyes and the canines protruding from of her mouth, she has four two at the top and two at the bottom.

"The look on your faces is priceless." She says chuckling as she lights a fireball on the top of her fingers.

"I've just never met anyone like me," I say. Trying not to scare this skittish girl.

"I think we should call it a night and continue this tomorrow, some of us are human. Dani do you need a place to stay?" Ric asks

"Yea I've got nowhere else to go," she says openly, what the hell has this girl gone through.

"Ric she can stay in my room. There's no one in the spare bed. That's only if it okay with you Dani." I ask. I really hope she will say yes.

"Yea okay," she says gratefully.

Dani's POV

While we were walking through the antique corridors all I could think about is how frightened I am. I can't get the pictures of those doctors jabbing me with needle trying to force me to shift out of my head. I still don't know why they would do tests on me. I really hope these people aren't like my last crew. I don't think I would be able to deal with all that again. When we arrive at Hope's room, she opens the door for it to be filled with leather-bound books and photographs of what I assume to be her family. I walked over to a cabinet and picked up a photo of one of the most attractive families I've ever seen. I mean they all look like models' actors and celebrates. There were two handsome men. One had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, while the other had dark rusty blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks so much like Hope that he must have been her father. There was then a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. In the middle, there was the girl from my dreams holding a baby Hope. I found myself staring at her

"That's my mum," Hope says

"She is so beautiful," I say without thinking. I sound like an idiot saying that.

"You know you look just like her, just taller," Hope says. I turn to look at her, her eyes are glossing over.

"Yea I just don't know why," I say while yawning.

"Do you want to go to bed Dani."

I nod, she walks over to the dresser and grabs me a pair of sweats and a singlet.

"The bathrooms through there." Hope declares while pointing at the other door.

I quickly go in and turn the shower on I haven't had a hot one in a few days. I quickly get in and let my muscle relax under the stream. After five minutes I grab a towel off the bench and dry myself and quickly change into the clothe Hope gave me. I walk out to see hope asleep in a similar pair of PJs. I walk over to the bed and lay down. I'm out in half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm going to try and update every Friday. Disclaimer I do not own TVD, TO or Legacies **

Dani POV

"NO" I scream as I'm being restrained by the doctors. I thrash as much as I can, while chained to the surgery table. I feel something pinch my arm "Niles" I whisper as everything goes black.

I Wake to see hope sitting on her bed staring I look at the numbers on the alarm clock it reads 12pm. How is she already dressed its early? Stupid Nocturnal sleep schedule

"Don't you have school or something" I moan, still half asleep.

"Well normally I do, But Ric gave me the day off and you need to get up. He wants to see us in his office."

I grabbed my black ripped jeans, combat boots, and my cut-up Doors Down singlet and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Let's go" she commanded as I left the bathroom. We hastily walked to Alaric's office. We opened the wooden door before I could take a step Hope bolted into the room screaming "Aunty Freya" as she pulled a blonde woman from the photos from last night.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked as she pulled away, her hand on her aunt's shoulders.

"Alaric called me and told me about Danielle, and I had to come to see for myself. "Freya said in a strange accent as she turned to look at me over Hope's shoulders. "Freya Nice to meet you, Danielle."

"Just Dani and I know who you are I've seen photos in Hopes room," I say a little too harshly. What I can't trust people. I'm pretty sure I have pistanthrophobia. I know big words right.

"Well, she's a feisty one." She replied. "She really does look just like Hayley, who are her parents?" I wish people would stop asking me that

"Why does everyone here pretend that I'm not in the room, I'm so sick of everyone treating me like shit and for the last time I have no idea who my parents are. Before you ask, I was raised by witches till I was eight than I escaped. I lived in the woods until I was 15 than I hung around with a crew of vampires. Then I somehow ended up here when I was on a run yesterday." I say fuming, I could hear the blood rushing through my body.

I need to calm down think of Niles. I miss him so much. He would be proud that I told these strangers part of my life story. I don't think I should tell them the rest I don't want them to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy.

"Wow," said Hope.

"Dani what town are you from," Alaric asks.

"A small town in Louisiana than Athens," I reply through my teeth trying to control my anger.

"Dani when's your birthday." Hopes questions

"May 2nd, why "I reply what's with all these questions. What are they these people going to do to me? Are they going to take me back? I need to get out. I scan the room for possible exits. Theirs the door and the window. The window will be better cause I won't have to get through everyone else in the building. I clench my fists at my side and rock to the balls of my feet, ready for a fight. I'm about to make a break for it when "Aunty Freya do you think it's possible." Hope asks. I'm intrigued, what are they talking about?

"Considering I wasn't around till after you were born Hope I would say yes," Freya responded.

"Dani can I see your right shoulder" Hope questions. I don't think I should let them see I don't want them to see the scars or my mark that looks like a crescent moon. I shake my head I don't want them to hear my voice crack.

"Please do you have a mark. I show you mine if you show me yours." Hope whisper I know she can see the fear in my eyes. I slowly pulled my shirt up over my body. They gasped when they saw the scars on my body. No madder what I did they would never heal. I hesitantly turned around. They gasped when they saw my back, I know it wasn't the mark that shocked them it was the two scars that ran from my shoulders down the end of my ribs. I felt something warm touch my scar I jumped around, ready to attack. When I saw hope standing there with her arm outstretched. I let out a chest shaking snarl and dropped down to a crouch. My instincts overtaking me, I know deep down Hope wouldn't hurt me.

"Hope back up" Alaric whispered calmly. She slowly backed up over to Freya and Alaric. My muscles screamed to fight but I didn't I bolted to the door and I shifted I ran. All the memories I tried to suppress from that place coming back. I heard people gasping as I was running my nails clicking on the wooden floor. I saw people leave the rooms to watch me run. I followed my memory out to the front room. I could hear Hope running after me telling me to stop but there was no telling what I would do. "everyone back to class" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell. Bust through the door breaking it off its hinges. I heard the glass smash as it hit the ground. I leap over the fence surrounding the school.

I run for about 100 miles. I stop at a stream my thought burning. I greedily gulp down the water. I decide to hunt for some deer I find a herd and swiftly snap the buck's neck and suck the blood out then eat the meat. By the time I'm finished my fur is covered in blood. I slowly walk back to the stream and lay down trying to get the blood out. I'm lying in the stream trying to calm down. I need Niles to calm me down.

I hear a twig snap my head shoot up to see a white wolf with yellow eyes. The wolf smells like Hope this must be her wolf form. She flicks her head back to the direction of the school. I nod my head knowing she's asking if I am ready to come back. I quickly stand and shake my fur out trying to get the excess water from the fur. I walk over to her and look her in the eyes as if saying you ready she nods, and I begin to run at a swift jog.

We arrive two hours later twice the time it took me to get there. Hope walked over to a log and grabs to pairs of sweats in her mouth. She drops a pair at my feet. I shake my head trying to tell her I can't shift back not anymore not with everything coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****Unedited. ****I'm so sorry I didn't get this up on Friday. I've just been so busy. **

**Disclaimer I do NOT own TVD, TO or Legacies**

"Dani please shift," Hope says sadly as I look at the ground. I look to her with a look of sorrow in my eyes.

"You can't can you, stay here I'll go get Ric."

How can I tell them I can't change without Niles. He is my rock. I can't shift back without him. I miss him so much. I howl to release some of the pain.

Ten minutes later Hope returns with Freya and Alaric. "Dani I'm going to try to force you to shift. it will be quite painful." I nod my head knowing if I don't except, I'm going to be a wolf for a long time. I strongly nod my head. Freya than begin to say and incantation in Latin. I felt pain overtake my body the rims of my eyes began to go black. I felt my bones began to snap. When the pain subsides, I grab the clothes in front of me and quickly pull them on.

"Thank you," I say to Freya. I grab onto a tree to steady myself.

"Let's take this back inside," Alaric states.

We all walk back to Ric's office. I hope they don't beat me too bad for my freak out.

"Dani, you have to understand that you can go shifting in the school you need to let us know if you going to shift and we can tell you where you can go and let off some steam," Alaric tells me. I just nod. "It's for your safety as well as the other students." I nod again. I don't feel like speaking.

"Dani why couldn't you change back," Freya asks

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dani please" Hope pleads I turn and look dead in her eye and see sorrow I think I kind trust her with some of my past but not here.

"When you touched my scar." I take a deep breath. "I brought back some memories that I tried to forget; some things happened to me when I was younger."

"Dani, we have someone you can talk to if you need," Alaric asks. I shake my head I don't think I will be able to tell some psychiatrist.

"I understand" he nods.

"Dani I was wondering if I could have some of your blood to do a heritage spell" Freya requests

"Why?" I enquire harshly thinking of those doctors taking my blood when I was younger.

"Just to see who your parents are" She replies calmly.

I nod my head. I'm just as curious as she is. I wonder if they're still alive? Why did they give me up to those people? She hands me a bowl and a knife. No needles thank god. I HATE needles they always terrified me. I grab the knife and slice my wrist very deep. So deep that they can see all my muscle tissue. My blood runs down my hand onto my fingers and streams into the bowl. When the wound heals, I slice my wrist open again to see the blood once again flowing into the bowl. I'm about to cut my wrist again when Freya tells me that's enough, I look to the bowl and see it half full. I think I got a bit carried away. Sometimes I just blank out like that.

I look over to see Hope and Alaric with a look of concern on their faces. "I think we're done here Dani can you wait outside while I speak to hope for a minute."

I leave my chair and head out of the door not wanting to be in that awkward space any longer. I wait for Hope for a couple of minutes. Thankfully no one has walked past. She exited the office with a look of hope on her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a tour of the school since you only saw what it looks like at night?"

"Yea sure" I mumble.

He started walking towards the library when toe girls popped out there were a brunette and a blonde. "Hi Hope, who's your friend?" the blonde said in a snarky tone. What's her problem?

"Her name is Dani," Hope replied right back.

"I'm Josie and this is my sister Lizzie." The brunette Josie said holding out her hand. I shook it gratefully that not everyone here is a bitch. The tension seemed to ease.

"We should get going," Hope said turning to face me but I knew she really wanted to get away from Lizzie.

"Yea bye guys," I said to the two girls. We continued down the hallway and out some heavy dark wood to doors to an extraordinary garden. There was everything from hedges to vegetables. It was filled with pre-schoolers that are gardening. "This is the veggie patch we have grown some of our food here," Hope said.

We then went back inside after seeing all the garden Hope showed me where some of the classrooms are. We then went to the cafeteria. It was filled with long dark wooden tables with benches running parallel.

"Breakfast is from 6:30 to 8:00, we have lunch whenever our classes finish, and dinner is from 6:00 till 8:00. Even though there are specific times you can come get some food whenever you would like." I nod gratefully I don't eat at a normal time and I eat a lot of food due to my high metabolism. She then walks me the kitchen. It a massive commercial kitchen with stainless steel benches and a magnetic knife block on the wall there are around 20 massive pans dangling above the 12-pan stove. There was an island in the middle of the room. The was a massive cold room. "This is where we keep the blood for the vamps."

"Do you drink blood Hope?"

"No, I don't do you?"

"When it's available I don't like hurting people for it."

"We had better go back to Ric now, Aunt Freya should be done by now. I'm finally getting the layout of this place.

Hope Knocked on the door and Ric opened it. " Finally we been done for about half an hour now," He says as we walk in the room. Freya looks overjoyed. My face turns to confusion at her expression. What did she find out?

"Dani was testing yours and Hopes blood due to you both being tribrids and you guys are sisters."


	5. Chapter 5

TMT Chapter 5

**A/N ****Sorry I haven't been able to update. Thanks for the reviews they give me inspiration to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer I do NOT own TVD, TO or Legacies **

What do you mean, she's my sister I have no family, NO parents, NO siblings, Nothing," I scream at Freya. "I am alone, and I have been for a long time ever since my only friend died. I have never trusted anyone as much as him; he was like my brother."

"Dani plea…" Hope yelled as I stormed out of the room once again. I'm glad everyone is in classes things time. By the time that I've reached the

parlor. My entire body is shaking but I know that I can't shift to many memories are coming back. I run out of the school and sprint into the forest.

I'm about 500 meters from the school when I unfurl my wings. I feel the scars between my shoulders split. I stretch them out to their full length of just over 14ft. I look at my wings to see the brown and white of an eagle. I leap into the air and begin to whip them up and down till I'm in the clouds. I listen to the wind whistle as I feel a calm overtake me. I practice making shaper corner by only moving my primary feathers. I'm just trying to kill time because I know as soon as I land, they're probably going to begin tracking me.

I can't remember a time before I had wings; just that I was not born with them. Those evil scientists had done this to me and Niles. I still remember the day I met him. I was four at the time I had just finished my witch lecture. I was thrown back into my room. It was barely a room it had white walls; a plain white desk; a bed in the corner with guess what white sheets and a small white dresser filled with white clothes. My room had one window and it was on the door you could barely see anything apart from the room across I hated it, everything was white. The only color I ever saw was the color of my hair and my wings.

I remember walking over to see a boy around six through my window on the door. He was pressed u to the window. When somebody grabbed him and threw him to the room across mine. We then talked for hours learning everything we can about each other

I was looking around when I saw a town. I dropped down at the edge of a forest. I started walking random streets when I found what I assume to be the town square. I walked into a bar called the Mystic Grill. I went in and sat at the bar; it had kind of an antique feel to it.

"Excuse me, can I get a drink. Please," I asked the bartender with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yea what would you like." He asks

"Can I have a straight bourbon."

"Do you have an ID?"

I handed him my ID a friend from Athens made me.

"Okay," he says as he pulls out the glass and fills it a quarter way. He hands me the glass and I greedily gulp it down feeling the familiar burn in my thought

"Another"

He hands me another glass. This time I begin to sip it slowly knowing I only have enough money for two. I hand him the cash and grab my drink and sit in one of the booths in the back. I don't know if I want to go back their or run? I mean running is what I do best. I ran from the doctors and witches. I ran from Niles. I ran from the vampires. I can just run from thes…

"Excuse me miss, but what's wrong," I small boy about ten asked me. He had brown hair and bright crystal blue eyes.

Nothing buddy just thinking. what's your name? "I ask the young boy

"Stefan, my daddy says when your thinking; you just need a drink."

"that's what I'm doing," I say while holding up my glass.

"Stefan, where are you?" A man yells. I think he is his father considering similar facial features.

"Stefan why did you… Oh who are you" the man asks while walking over here

"Dani," I say holding out my hand.

"Damon Salvatore" does he have anything to do with the boarding school. I sure hope not.

"Sorry, dad she just looked very sad. I was just checking on her" Stefan tells his father

"Are you okay."

"Yea just had some news"

"Oh sorry, I have to go my friend just walked in."

He walked away. I watched him walk over to Alaric. Oh, shit I quickly jump eyes knocking my glass onto the floor. I look up and see them both looking at me. Rick began to move towards me. I ran over to the back door near my booth and ran straight onto a person and smashed to the ground

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked to see Hope also crumped on the ground. Shit, I swore in my head. I was not ready to see her.

"Wait please don't go. She whispered as I turned to run. To hell with them not knowing my secret. I don't care anymore. I felt a pressure on my arm I looked down to see Hope grabbing my arm, rooting me in place. I spun around to face her; she had the saddest expression on her face

"I'm sorry Hope but people around me die. I'm not family material. Were both better off if I just go and disappear."

"No please. I only just found you. You can't leave too. We can work this out just come back to the school." She said while crying

"I don't, I'm a lone wolf I don't do well in packs and families. I found that out the hard way"

"Please! "she cried hysterically. Something inside me snapped looking at the girl balling in front of me. I decided I should give it a shot. If I don't like it, I could always leave. Maybe I'm just going soft

"I'll give you two days to convince me to stay," I said as I pulled her up.

**A/N ****I know Damon and Elena doesn't have a son called Stefan I wrote this before Legacies was Released so I did not know about Stephanie. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Dani I was wondering since you haven't eaten anything in a while would you like to grab some food when we get back to the school" I nodded.

We silently walked to the dining room. I was getting a few passing glances as I walked through the halls. As soon as I walked through the dining room doors, everything goes silent. Even if I didn't have my vampiric hearing, I would be able to hear a pin drop. Every single person's head turned to look at us. Hope dragged me over to her Aunt Freya. No, our Aunt Freya. She was sitting with a two-year-old boy. Hope sat right next to the little boy. As soon as I sat down the chatter continued.

"Dani this is Kalvin, Kal for short. He's Freyas, son." Hope was saying. The little boy had tanned skin and black hair while his eyes were a striking blue.

"Hi," Kal said, full of happiness.

"Hi Kal," I said, smiling.

"Do you want to grab something to eat" Hope said to me.

"Yea," I said hoarsely

"Hope can you grab him some more fries," Freya asked indicating to Kal

"I can," I say.

"Thanks, Dani," Freya says.

I walked over to the line, with Hope in tow. We were just standing in silence until the twins came over.

" Heard your bastard family is expanding Hope" Lizzie snarked. I could feel my pulse begin to quicken, and my ear began to ring. A low growl vibrated in the back of my throat. I let my anger take over as I began to shake and crouch down low.

"what did you say?" I growl

"Dani you need to calm down" Hope yells at me as I feel my canines protrude from my mouth. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I felt a wave of calmness rush over me. I look up to see Lizzie and Josie looking at me with a scared expression.

One-two-three-four-five-six-seven

I feel myself calm down.

"Mikaelson" I hear a voice yell as I feel my body collapse.

I look around to see I'm in a forest, I open up my senses, but I all I hear is silence, not even a single cricket or a whistle of the wind.

"Dani come sit with us" I hear a voice say.

I spin around to see Hopes mother father and uncle or well I should say our.i slowly walk over to the strangers for the young woman to pull me into a hug.

"How are you here? How am I here?"

"You are in Limbo, you are not alive, but you are not dead, this is the only way we can communicate, we don't have much time if they find out you're a Mikaelson people are going to come for you, you need to be ready. I will…" she was cut off from an inhuman roar of some creature.

"Our time is over you must return," my uncle states as I'm pulled from oblivion.


End file.
